With support from NICHD, and other agencies, the National Center for Health Statistics is currently conducting the 1988 Child Health Supplement to the National Health Interview Survey. It is a nationally representative sample of approximately 20,000 children to the age of 17. The childhood injury information from this data source has been greatly expanded and for the first time the use of E codes for the cause of injury will be available. This expanded database of information about childhood injuries should generate important new knowledge about the epidemiology, behavior and other factors associated with childhood injury. Independently of NICHD, the National Center for Health Statistics, CDC's Office of Smoking and Health. National Cancer Institute, and American Cancer Society initiated plans for a telephone follow-up of smoking habits of 10,000 11 to 19 year old participants. Questions to screen this adolescent population for additional injuries in the previous year will be added to the smoking questionnaire. A subsequent 10-15 minute telephone follow-up of those identified will be performed to identify safety habits, behavior patterns, and physical activity related to injuries.